Casamiento entre Yakuzas y la mafia
by haru no bara
Summary: En la actualidad 3 clanes de Yakuzas reinan el lugar, los cuales son Too, Rakuzan y Seirin, este último clan es el que más poder tiene conllevando así a tener una gran rivalidad con cierta mafia provocando varios conflictos entre ambas familias por los que los lideres para dar fin a aquello decidieron casar a los próximos lideres
1. Chapter 1

_**bueno chicos esta idea se me ocurrio hace dias pero no la escribia porque no me decia la pareja del tigre al principio pense que fuera Aomine pero despues me dijo y si lo emparejo con Midorima y ya de ahi se creo este fic**_

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, bueno lo es sino estuvieras en la casa del gran clan de Yakuzas llamado Seirin, pues cada mañana eran bastante movida cosa que cierta persona que vivía ahí aun no lograba entender porque en cada mañana había tanto movimiento

_Bocchan buenos días- _dijo un anciano a la persona que caminaba por los pasillos-_

_buenos días Kai- _le respondió con una sonrisa para seguir su camino hacia el comedor esquivando más de una vez a las personas que corrían_ -

_aniki buenos días- _dijeron varias personas-_

_cuantas veces le he dicho que dejen de llamarme así- _les dijo-_

_vamos Kagami aquello ya es una costumbre- _le respondió con una sonrisa un castaño-_

_cierto cuesta dejar las viejas costumbres- _agrego un peli negro-_

_ya lo sé- _les dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado para comenzar a desayunar_ \- y Riko- _les pregunto al ver que la castaña no estaba-_

_estaba entrenando con una nueva arma así que pronto vendrá- _respondió el pelinegro pues tanto el como la castaña eran los guardaespaldas del pelirrojo cosa que este no le veía la necesidad-_

_así que lo que encargo ya le llego- _pensó mientras se devoraba la comida para luego irse a cambiar pues aun traía la yukata puesta (ustedes sabrán que los yakuzas su vestimenta es aquella y un tigre con esa vestimenta es igual a demasiado sexy)_

_que tenga un buen día Bocchan/ aniki- _decían todos los miembros del clan mientras los chicos iban saliendo-_

_nos vemos y procuren no hacer destrozos- _le dijo el tigre haciendo que los miembros de su familia comenzaran a soltar pequeñas risitas-_

_hasta que por fin sales bakagami- _dijo un moreno colocando su brazo por los hombros del tigre-_

_sabes cómo son las mañanas ahí Ahomine- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro del moreno el cual era el próximo líder del clan de Too y que extrañamente ambos se llevaban bastante bien pues se conocían desde pequeños al igual que con el próximo líder del clan de Rakuzan y de Yosen_ \- buenos días Momoi, Imayoshi- _saludo a los guardaespaldas del moreno-_

_buenos días Kagamin, Riko- _le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_buenos días _-respondió la castaña mirando hacia otro lado haciendo que el tigre sonriera pues a pesar que sus padres comprometieron a ambas cuando nacieron, la castaña todavía actuaba de aquella manera tan distante a pesar de estar enamorada de Momoi-_

_hey Hyuuga no saludaras a tu prometido- _dijo Imayoshi haciendo que este frunciera el ceño-_

_aquí van otra vez- _comento Aomine preparándose para los gritos que haría el miembro del clan de Seirin_

_y como siempre pasara lo mismo- _agrego Kagami pues aquello ya les era una costumbre ver eso, también era común que emparejaran entre clanes pues era para que la línea de sangre siguiera, aunque fueran del mismo sexo como en el caso de aquellos dos no resultaba problema alguno pues el clan de Seirin tenía un extraño don por si se le pudiera llamar así ya que cada hombre de dicho clan podía quedar embarazado cosa que el tigre no entendía mucho pero según su padre aquello venia en la sangre del clan-_

_será mejor que paren sino llegaremos tarde- _dijo Riko con un aura maligna haciendo que Hyuuga se callara enseguida para luego junto a los demás comenzaran a caminar hacia la escuela_ -

Ya cuando llegaron paso lo que siempre pasaba todas las mañanas, la gente los quedaba viendo algunos con temor pues los futuros líderes tenían aquella presencia intimidante además del toque de sensualidad que desprendían cosa que provocaban que varias mujeres se acercaran solo para tener algún beneficio de ellos-

_lo siento pero ya estoy comprometido- _dijo el tigre a varias mujeres que supuestamente le decían que lo amaban_ -como si no supiera que andan detrás del dinero y fama del clan- _pensaba al ver aquel brillo en los ojos de aquellas mujeres-_

_cuando sean tan sensual como este tigre hablamos- _dijo Aomine dándole una nalgada al pelirrojo haciendo que este enseguida lo mirara-_

_como siempre son tan bulliciosos, Daiki, Taiga _-dijo una voz justo cuando el tigre iba a reclamar-_

_Akashi- _dijeron ambos al ver al pelirrojo detrás de ellos junto con sus dos guardaespaldas-_

_vámonos de una vez- _dijo el emperador mientras la multitud de mujeres desaparecía al igual que los hombres haciendo que estos suspiraran aliviados ya que nadie se atrevía acercarse al pelirrojo_

Los tres chicos iban caminando seguidos de sus guardaespaldas que se encontraban conversando y molestando a sus prometidos haciéndolos salir de quicio, ya cuando llegaron al salón los chicos se despidieron de sus guardaespaldas pues estos iban en otros salones

El día paso como siempre para cada uno, escuchando las clases que impartían los profesores, algunos aun con miedo al tener a los hijos de los tres grandes clanes, cosa que tanto Kagami como Aomine no podían evitar soltar un suspiro cada vez que un profesor tartamudeaba o pedía disculpas cosa que lo hacía recordar a cierto castaño del clan del moreno

Ya cuando llego la hora de comer, los chicos caminaban por el pasillo para llegar a su destino cuando en un momento los tres giraron rápidamente sus cuerpos mientras sacaban algo de su chaqueta

_será mejor que ni lo intentes- _dijeron los tres serios apuntando con una pistola a un hombre el cual dejo caer el cuchillo que llevaba mientras caía sentado al suelo temblando-_

_Kagami/dai-chan/Sei-chan se encuentran bien _-decían Riko, Momoi y Reo al llegar en donde se encontraban los chicos-_

_si no te preocupes Riko- _dijo el tigre guardando su arma después de haber pateado el cuchillo haciendo que rosara el brazo de aquel hombre provocando que este hiciera un pequeño corte-_ para la próxima no seremos tan amables- _dijo mientras observaba como aquel hombre corría como alma que lo lleva el diablo-_

_esos idiotas cuando aprenderán- _dijo Aomine guardando su arma-_

_cuando uno de ellos muera- _agrego Akashi-_

_no hay necesidad de ensuciarse las manos con aquellas personas- _dijo el tigre mientras seguían su camino_

_al parecer alguien sufrirá- _menciono Akashi con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión al ver los almuerzos de sus amigos ya que estos fueron hechos por momoi y Riko-_

_Aomine si sobrevivo a esto hazme recordar de cocinar o de pedir que no dejen que Riko prepare la comida-

_cuenta con eso además te hare recordar que cocines mi parte- _le respondió mientras se llevaban a la boca aquella comida ante la atenta mirada de aquellas chicas y la sonrisa de diversión de los demás-_

_y que tal- _dijo Riko-_

_esta bi….- _no termino de hablar el tigre pues en ese momento al igual que Aomine se desmallo_ -

_Kotaro ve a buscar algo de agua _-dijo Akashi mientras este asentía para luego ir en busca de aquello-_

_y yo que pensaba que esta vez había salido a la perfección- _dijo Momoi pues el almuerzo tenia buena pinta pero aun no entendió que pudo haber hecho para que resultara de aquella manera-_

_Akashi aquí está el agua- _dijo Kotaro mientras este la tomaba para luego dejarla caer en el rostro de sus amigos haciendo que ambos despertaran-_

_al parecer llegue justo- _dijo un castaño con una sonrisa al ver como los chicos despertaban algo sobresaltados-_

_paso algo Kiyoshi- _pregunto el tigre mientras Hyuuga le pasaba una toalla aun con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro-_

_pues el líder me pidió que te llevara de vuelta a la casa pues al parecer tiene algo importante que decirte- _le respondió-_

_el viejo ahora que querrá

_no lo sé pero me pidió que te llevara al igual que a ellos dos- _refiriéndose a Akashi y Aomine-_

_vamos bakagami debe de ser algo importante como para que nos llame a los tres

_sobre la escuela Izuki ya hablo que faltarían por la tarde- _agrego Kiyoshi-_

_entonces te veremos en la entrada- _dijo el tigre mientras los chicos se dirigían a su respectiva sala en busca de sus cosas para luego dirigirse al clan de Seirin-_

Ya cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por un cálido saludo de parte de los miembros para luego irse a cambiarse y colocarse una yukata. Aomine andaba con una azul, Akashi con una amarilla y el tigre con una roja

_viejo hemos llegado- _decía el tigre desde la puerta esperando que su padre le respondiera_ -

_pasen chicos- _menciono mientras estos entraban junto con sus guardaespaldas para luego cerrar la puerta y sentarse frente al líder del clan_ \- bien chicos los he llamado ya que esto es algo que deben de saber por ser los futuros lideres

_viejo anda al grano- _pues con tanto misterio lo estaba poniendo nervioso-_

_tranquilo tigre, bueno sabrás que por mucho tiempo hemos sido enemigos con los miembros de la mafia de Shutoku- _el tigre asintió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo_ \- también sabrás que gracias a aquello hemos perdido a varios hombres al igual que ellos perdieron a los suyos, por ello hemos decidió con el líder de la mafia a terminar con aquella enemistad a través del matrimonio

_ya y quien se casaría _-le pregunto pues aquello no era una mala idea a pesar que unos de los suyos tendría que casarse con un miembro de aquel clan-_

_pues decidimos casar a los futuros herederos de ambas familias- _soltó de golpe haciendo que el tigre al igual que Aomine abrieran los ojos como platos y que Akashi frunciera un poco el ceño al escuchar aquello-_

_espera viejo me estás diciendo que debo casarme con el próximo líder de Shutoku- _dijo aun sin creerlo-_

_pues si

_espera viejo porque no casas a Alex con aquella persona- _le propuso pues este no quería casarse con un miembro de aquella mafia pues aquella idea no la podía aceptar-_

_lo haría pero alex se escapó- _dijo haciendo que este suspirara como si ya supiera que aquello pasaría-_

_entonces porque mejor no me caso con Akashi

_lo siento Taiga pero recuerda que estoy comprometido con Tetsuya- _le respondió-_

_diablos se me había olvidado- _susurro al recordar que el pelirrojo se hacía comprometido con el próximo líder del clan de Teiko hace un par de meses atrás-_ sé que me arrepentiré de lo que diré pero es mejor que casarme con uno de Shutoku- _pensaba mientras tomaba algo de aire-_ viejo y no puede ser con Aomine

_espera que dices Bakagami- _dijo mirándolo incrédulo a lo que este decía-_

_ya sabes que si unimos ambos clanes será bastante bueno para ambos

_es una buena idea- _dijo haciendo que el tigre tuviera esperanzas que aquel compromiso no se realizara_ \- pero no puedo hacer aquello por dos razones, la primera es que el trato para que ambos nos llevemos bien es comprometerlos a ambos y la segunda es porque Aomine se comprometerá con otra persona

_espera con quién diablos me comprometeré- _dijo el moreno pues aquello no tenía ni idea-_

_con el próximo líder del clan de Kaijo- _dijo cierta persona desde el marco de la puerta-_

_tienes que estas bromeando viejo- _dijo Aomine al ver a su_ _padre-_

_lo siento hijo pero es la verdad, al igual que Shutoku, los miembros de Kaijo llegaran unos de estos días para realizar una reunión y para que ustedes se conozcan-

_menuda mierda- _dijeron Kagami y Aomine al saber que están comprometidos con miembros de la mafia y más sus enemigos_ -

_no hay forma de cambiar aquello- _preguntaron Momoi y Riko a sus respectivos líderes con la esperanza que hubiera algo para impedir aquello, pues sabían que sus protegidos odiaban aquella idea de tener que estar con un miembro de aquellos grupos_ -

_la decisión está tomada y no hay como romperla, así que tendrán que prepararse cuando los conozcan- _sentenciaron los lideres provocando que sus hijos fruncieran el ceño y que los demás suspiraran con resignación_


	2. Chapter 2

Los chicos no decían nada, solo seguían pensando en la bomba que le habían dado sus padres, pues sabían que aquello era una buena opción para arreglar de una vez aquella enemistad sin derramar sangre pero no les gustaba la idea de que ellos tuvieran que casarse con aquellas personas que no tienen idea de cómo son ya que solamente habían escuchado los nombres de las personas que ahora serían sus esposo, ahh esa palabra lo hacían dar un escalofrió por toda su espalda

_sigo pensando hubiera sido mejor haberme casado contigo Ahomine- _dijo el tigre mientras caminaban por los pasillos-_

_pues no sería una mala idea el tenerte gimiendo mi nombre todas las noches- _le respondió recibiendo un golpe de parte del tigre-_

_deja de decir aquellas tonteras idiota- _le dijo sonrojado-_

_pues con aquel rostro no me convence en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario- _le dijo acercándose lentamente en donde se encontraba el tigre-_

_Daiki deja de molestar a Taiga- _menciono Akashi haciendo que Aomine dejara en paz al tigre-_

_ni siquiera sabemos cómo son ni qué edad tienen- _dijo el tigre pensando que aquella persona de Shutoku podría ser más mayor que el-_

_ahora que lo dices Bakagami, tienes razón- _le dijo haciendo que ambos soltaran un suspiro_ -

_Kise Ryouta próximo líder la mafia de Kaijou, Midorima Shintarou de la mafia de Shutoku, ambos tienen la misma edad que ustedes- _dijo Momoi-_

_al parecer ambos son amigos aunque no tan cercanos como ustedes,además ambas mafias se llevan bastante bien entre ellos, por lo que ellos dos vendrán juntos para la reunión- _agrego Riko-_

_por lo menos no me casare con un viejo- _dijo el tigre-_

_y que hubiera pasado si fuera así- _pregunto Aomine-_

_antes lo mato si se atreve a tocarme- _le respondió_ \- sería bueno que ese tal Midorima rechazara el matrimonio

_seria genial así no tendría que casarme- _agrego el moreno-_

_saben que aquello es imposible- _sentencio Akashi mientras escuchaban unos vehículos, cosa que les extraño_

Todos ellos se dirigieron a la entrada encontrado dos vehículos negro, los cuales, las puertas se abrieron dejando a la vista a las personas que se encontraban adentro. Cosa que los chicos se sorprendieron al ver aun peli morado con una yukata de color morado oscuro, junto a un pelinegro con una yukata gris y por ultimo un peli celeste con una yukata azul

_chicos pasó algo- _pregunto el tigre a los recién llegados-_

_venimos a darle apoyo Taiga- _menciono himuro-_

_no enteramos del casamiento Kaga-chin, Mine-chin

_por ello hemos venido a apoyarlos en este momento- _agrego Kuroko-_

_como es que se enteraron de esto- _pregunto Aomine pues solo hace unos minutos se habían enterado de aquello como para que sus amigos se enteraran-_

_tengo mis métodos Aomine-kun- _le respondió ya estando al lado de Akashi el cual lo tenía abrazado-_

_recuerda que es el prometido de Akashi _-le menciono el tigre_ \- que les parece si vamos a una de las habitaciones ya que más que seguro que Murasakibara se le terminaron los dulces- _propuso haciendo que los ojos del peli morado brillaran-_

_Kaga-chin te quiero- _le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza-_

_Tatsuya ayúdame- _le dijo mientras Aomine soltaba algunas risas al ver aquello-_

_Atsushi suelta a Taiga que lo dejaras sin aire- _le menciono haciendo que el Atsu lo soltara enseguida para luego dirigirse a la habitación que ya se encontraba lista con dulces y papitas-_

Los chicos estuvieron horas y horas hablando y riendo pues no eran muchas las ocasiones que podían reunirse de esa manera. Se pusieron al tanto de la situaciones de sus clanes y en lo personal sacando varias risitas al escuchar las anécdotas de sus amigos, también hablaron sobre aquel matrimonio que tendrían el tigre y la pantera, enterándose que aquellos tres chicos se transferían a su escuela para estar con ellos, ya que más que seguro que tanto el próximo líder de Shutoku como el de Kaijo estarían en su escuela, hasta podrían vivir en el clan de Seirin o en el de Too, cosa que al escucharlo, Kagami y Aomine no pudieron evitar soltar un gruñido por la idea.

Por la hora, los próximos herederos se quedaron en clan de Seirin ya que mañana comenzarían con sus clases en la escuela en donde están sus amigos.

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Como siempre el lugar era una locura cosa que aún no entendían algunas personas, pero aquello no les importaba ya que a pesar de aquello era bastante animado, cosa que siempre los hacia sonreír. Cuando estuvieron listo se dirigieron a la escuela, acaparando todas las miradas ya que ahora si estaban todos los próximos líderes de los clanes reunidos. Esta más que decir que sus clases paso lo mismo ya que sus profesores tartamudeaban más al tener ahora a los cinco miembros de los clanes más importantes reunidos en una sola sala.

Los días pasaban para Aomine y Kagami los cuales no podían estar más felices al ver que sus futuros esposos no llegaban, cosa que le producía cada día una gran esperanza de pensar que aquellas personas declinaron aquel matrimonio, pero lo que no sabían es que aquellas personas ya se encontraban en camino hacia el clan de Seirin

 **En un vehículo**

_nee Midorimacchi como crees que serán- _pregunto un rubio_ -

_ni idea nanodayo- _respondió el peli verde-_

_ehhh pero no estas interesado en saber cómo es o emocionado de conocerlo ya que lo único que sabemos son sus nombres

_para nada nanodayo- _respondió haciendo que el rubio hiciera un puchero-_

_no te preocupes Ki-chan ya sabes cómo es Shin-chan, no diera en voz alta que se encuentra ansioso y nervioso- _menciono un peli negro el cual era el guardaespaldas del peli verde-_

_cállate Takao nanodayo- _dijo haciendo que el nombrado soltara unas risitas-_

_al parecer ya llegamos- _dijo el rubio las grandes puertas del lugar-_

 **Mientras dentro del clan**

_ese viejo como se le olvida ese asunto- _decía el tigre el cual andaba con una yukata roja la cual se iba degradando hasta llegar al color negro_ -iré un momento al jardín eso siempre me relaja- _mientras caminaba por los pasillos en dirección ya que aún no quería encontrarse con aquella persona-_

Nuestro tigre seguía caminando hasta que llego al jardín, yendo de inmediato en donde estaban varias camelias, pues aquellas flores de alguna forma lo calmaban

_más que seguro Ahomine debe de estar rechinando los dientes _-pensaba divertido al imaginar al moreno forzando una sonrisa a la persona que sería su esposo. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que delante de él había una persona, provocando que chocara con ella_ \- lo siento

_no, la culpa es mía nanodayo- _mientras el tigre observaba aquel hombre que andaba vestido con un traje negro y una camisa verde, la cual combinaba perfectamente con su cabello_ -

_tiene unos hermosos ojos, me pregunto si será uno de los guardaespaldas de aquellos sujetos- _pensaba el tigre_ \- te gustan las camelias- _le pregunto-_

_son hermosas nanodayo- _respondió sin poder quitarle la vista a aquel pelirrojo que tenía a su lado-_ será algunos de los miembros de este lugar. Esa yukata se le ve muy bien, le resalta aquella hermosa piel- _pensaba el peli verde apartando su vista para no mostrar un pequeño sonrojo al pensar en aquello-_

_sabes que las camelias significan **_te querré siempre_** y que las rojas significan **_amor_** ** _ardiente, incondicional y duradero_** _-le menciono con una sonrisa haciendo que Midorima pensara que aquella era la sonrisa más linda que había visto pero aquello no lo admitirá en voz alta-_ bueno me tengo que ir, adiós- _mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta perderse sin darle tiempo a Midorima de despedirse o preguntarle su nombre_

_Shin-chan aquí estas todos están esperando, solo faltas tú y el que será tu esposo- _le menciono algo agitado-_

_vámonos de una vez Takao- _le respondió con el ceño un poco fruncido al recordar que hoy se acordaría el matrimonio y que su futuro esposo aún no se presentaba_ -

Los chicos se dirigieron al salón en donde estaban los demás encontrándose con un sonriente Kise y un moreno el cual vestía una yukata negra, el cual Midorima supuso que era el próximo líder del clan de Too. Ambos se ubicaron en sus puestos, en espera que llegara el próximo líder del clan de Seirin

_más que seguro se arrepintió, bueno a mi también no me gusta la idea de casarme- _pensaba Midorima recordando aquella sonrisa de ese misterioso pelirrojo-_

_hasta que llegas Bakagami- _dijo Aomine sacando de sus pensamientos al peli verde-_

_te ves muy feliz Aomine- _le respondió el otro al ver que tenía razón, que Aomine se encontraba mostrando una sonrisa fingida_ -

_esa voz no será- _pensaba Midorima mientras lentamente dirigía su vista al lugar en donde provenía aquella voz_

Unos sorprendidos rubís se encontraron con un par de esmeraldas, los cuales lo miraban de la misma forma que los rubís lo miraban, ya que ninguno se esperó que se encontrarían nuevamente, más en aquella situación


	3. Chapter 3

_esto tiene que ser una broma- _pensaban tanto Kagami como Midorima al verse frente a frente, ninguno de los dos decía algo o se movía, solamente se encontraban mirando el uno al otro como si aquello fuera una broma_

_Taiga siéntate que comenzaremos con la reunión- _dijo su padre haciendo que el tigre saliera de sus pensamientos y se sentara, quedando frente al peli verde el cual tenía una expresión seria no como aquellos minutos atrás que mostraba una expresión más relajada_

_era de suponer, él no pensaba que aquella persona que se encontró momentos antes seria la persona que se casaría y más siendo su enemigo, no por nada ahora muestra aquella expresión tan fría, se nota a leguas que odia la idea de casarse conmigo- _pensaba el tigre escuchando lo que decían los lideres-_ bueno creo que Ahomine tuvo suerte, su pareja se ve bastante amable, creo que es del tipo cariñoso, creo que le traerá algunos problemas pero estarán bien, bueno eso creo, en cambio a mi estaré casado con aquella persona que me mira con odio, mis días serán bastante difíciles el tener que soportar su genio todos los días… no me quedara de otra será mejor que me olvide de la persona que conocí en el jardín ya que creo que esa persona no volverá a aparecer- _pensaba mientras mostraba una sonrisa forzada-_

_bien como ahora está todo arreglado, el matrimonio se hará dentro de dos días-dijo el líder del Too mientras los demás líderes asentían a lo dicho haciendo que Aomine y Kagami abrieran los ojos como platos al escuchar aquello-

_porque debe de ser tan pronto- _pregunto Aomine sabiendo que no en ese momento no podía ser irrespetuoso-_

_pues creemos que lo mejor es realizar aquella alianza lo más rápido posible _-respondió el líder de Shutoku-_

_si claro es para que ninguno de nosotros escapemos- _pensaron Kagami y Aomine mientras ambos se miraban disimuladamente-_

_hijo, Taiga que pes parece si le muestran al lugar a los chicos ya que se quedaran aquí además estudiaran en su escuela- _menciono el padre de Aomine-_

_ya lo suponíamos _-pensaron nuevamente mientras se colocaban de pie al igual que los chicos pues ya no había nada que hablar la decisión estaba tomada y si ellos se oponían podrían causar problemas entre ambas familias y aquello no quería, ya estaban cansados de ver como su familia era lastimada por los miembros de los que serían su esposo-_

_Aominecchi, Kagamicchi esto es fabuloso- _dijo Kise mirando por todos lados_ \- nee Kagamicchi siempre usan Yukata, también se te ve muy bien- _decía mientras hacía más preguntas pero se detuvo cuando un pelinegro lo golpeo-_

_hey idiota que te controles- _le decía-_

_etto tú eres- _pregunto el tigre-_

_soy Kasamatsu Yukio el guardaespaldas de ese idiota- _le dijo-_

_y yo soy Takao Kazunari, el guardaespaldas de Shin-chan, espero que nos llevemos bien Tai-chan

_claro- _le respondió con una sonrisa mientras seguían caminando-_

_no es la misma nanodayo- _se_ _dijo para sí mismo-_

_ehh dijiste algo Shin-chan

_nada nanodayo

_mmm si tú lo dices, sabes creo que tuviste mucha suerte Tai-chan es un lindo y sexy, más cuando con aquella ropa sino te casaras con el dentro de dos días yo hubiera ido tras el- _le susurraba para luego irse al lado del tigre dejando al peli verde con las palabras en la boca-_

Después de algunos minutos se encontraron con los demás, haciendo que todos se presentaran y que Kise casi fuera atravesado por un par de tijeras por haber abrazado a Kuroko. Tanto Kagami como Aomine no pudieron evitar soltar algunas risas al ver como el rostro del rubio estaba pálido, los chicos les explicaron de que Kuroko era el prometido de Akashi así que si quería seguir vivo era mejor no hacer nada al igual que con Himuro ya que era el esposo de Murasakibara y vaya que el rubio no quería ver enojado al peli morado, pues daba más miedo que el emperador y más si se metían con su querido Muro-chin

Llego el siguiente día haciendo que los profesores se preguntaran qué diablos habían hecho en su vida pasada para tener además de los herederos de los clanes a los dos herederos de las dos mafias más famosas del lugar. Las alumnas de aquel lugar estaban más que felices al tener tanto hombre sexy a su vista

Durante aquellos días Kagami no había dirigido la palabra a Midorima, solo lo hacía cuando era necesario, pues no sabía cómo entablar una conversación con él ya que este siempre mostraba una mirada como si lo odiara a muerte, cosa que todos se daban cuenta, ya que más de uno se lo había dicho. Decidió no intentarlo más, ya que para que servía si el otro no estaba interesado en aquello

_listo Kagami, nadie dudara que te ves hermoso- _dijo Riko arreglando los últimos detalles del kimono blanco que llevaba el tigre-_

_gracias Riko-le _respondió-_

_nee Kagami estás seguro de seguir con el matrimonio, tu sabes cómo es ese idiota te trata como si no estuvieras o como sino fueras importarte _-le dijo Hyuuga con el ceño fruncido al recordar las veces que el tigre intento hablar con el peli verde-_

_en los días que pasaron ya me acostumbre a su aptitud, además debe de estar bastante descontento con este matrimonio, pues quien se casaría con alguien que proviene del clan enemigo

_yo estaría bastante feliz si me casara contigo Bakagami- _le dijo Aomine desde la puerta-_

_wauuu nada mal Ahomine _-le dijo viendo el kimono negro con toques azules que usaba en ese momento la pantera-_

_supongo que ya se animó ese idiota- _pensaba el moreno, pues sabía que el pelirrojo le afectaba un poco que aquel peli verde lo mirara de aquella manera, ya que se había enterado de aquel encuentro en el jardín antes de la reunión_ \- bueno si ese idiota le hace algo a Bakagami no se verá solamente conmigo sino irán 3 clanes bastante peligrosos _-pensó mientras observaba al tigre llegar a su lado-_

_vamos de una vez Ahomine que pensaran que nos hemos escapado- _decía con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hasta llegar en donde se encontraba un rubio con un traje completamente blanco y peli verde con un traje negro, el cual al verlo frunció el ceño haciendo que el tigre soltara un suspiro como sabiendo que aquella expresión era de esperar pero lo que no sabía el tigre era que aquella expresión era el resultado del caos que este producía en la mente del peli verde con solo verlo en ese momento o cuando andaba con aquellas perfectas yukatas que parecían ser fabricadas especialmente para el-_

La ceremonia trascurrió con normalidad, no hubo ningún percance en la ceremonia, cosa que tranquilizaba a la mayoría pues no podían confiarse, más en este tipo de ceremonias las cuales eran puntos claves para las personas que tuvieran rencor a algunos clanes

Entre aplausos y felicitaciones termino la ceremonia dando paso a la celebración

_no se para que bebe sake si no tolera el alcohol _-pensaba el tigre mientras llevaba junto a Kiyoshi a un durmiente Midorima-_

_está bien aquí Kagami _-le pregunto al dejar el cuerpo del peli verde en la cama matrimonial sin que este se despertara_ -

_si ahí está bien, mañana deseara no haber tomado- _dijo haciendo que Kiyoshi soltara unas risitas_ \- Kiyoshi ve a celebrar tienes que aprovechar que Hanamiya vino, ya que rara vez sale de Teiko

_tienes razón nos vemos Kagami- _le dijo antes de salir de la habitación-_

_eres realmente idiota sabes- _le menciono mientras le sacaba los lentes para dejarlos en la mesita de noche, después sacarle la corbata y desabotonar los tres primeros botones_ \- con esto no estará tan mal aunque igual será incomodo dormir con esa ropa… b…buenas noches Shintarou que duermas bien- _susurro esto último viendo aquel rostro tan tranquilo para luego salir de la habitación_

_Taiga nanodayo- _susurro Midorima acomodándose mejor en la cama mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en aquel sereno rostro-_


	4. Chapter 4

El tigre caminaba por los pasillos contemplando la luna y las estrellas que adornaban aquella noche

_no deberías de estar con tu esposo_ _pregunto cierta persona haciendo que el tigre mirara al lugar en donde provenía aquella voz_ -

_Pues mi esposo duerme como tronco que ni aunque pasara un camión despertaría_ _le respondió llegando a su lado__ y tú no deberías de estar con Kise

_pues esta de la misma manera que el tuyo solo que este esta agarrado a una almohada riendo entre sueño, realmente el sake les hizo mal y eso que no tomaron mucho

_si, mañana desearan no haber tomado_ _la respondió mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del moreno-_

_hey bakagami que pensaran que estamos engañando nuestras parejas en la noche de bodas

_deja de decir tonterías Ahomine, sabes que nadie pensaría aquello ya que nos conocemos desde que tengo memoria

_cierto desde que recuerdo me la he pasado contigo, Murasakibara y Akashi

_si recuerdas como Akashi nos defendía con tijeras que a saber de dónde sacaba

_si aún me pregunto dónde las guardaba, también recuerdo la vez que Murasakibara le pregunto cuántas tijeras andaba trayendo, las cuales fueron un montón, esa vez pensé que Akashi tenía un bolsillo mágico o algo así_ _le menciono con una pequeña sonrisa-_

_cierto yo pensé lo mismo, después a los 10 conocimos a Tatsuya y Kuroko. Mura desde ese día no soltó a Tatsuya

_Muro-chin es tan dulce como los caramelos por ello Muro-chin te quiero_ _dijo Aomine imitando la voz del gigante__ no se olvidara aquel día ya que esa fue la primera vez que vi a Himuro tan rojo como un tomate

_cierto y la sonrisa de victoria que tenía Akashi cuando lo comprometieron con Kuroko ya parecía que cuando lo mirabas aparecían flores y brillitos a su alrededor_ _agrego soltando con una risita_

_tienes razón nunca vi tan feliz al emperador

_sabes Aomine estoy feliz de tenerlos a mi lado, realmente siempre alegran mis días aunque a veces hacemos enojar a Akashi, los considero como mis hermanos, los hermanos que nunca tuve

_ Te está haciendo efecto el sake Bakagami

_idiota uno que está hablando con sinceridad y tu sales con tus tonteras __ le dijo con un puchero-_

_que era un broma Taiga…..yo también los considero como mis hermanos y estoy seguro que los demás piensan igual_ _le dijo haciendo que el tigre sonriera-_

_al final nos casamos_ _menciono mirando la mano izquierda de la pantera para luego ver el anillo que adorna su dedo_ _

_si aunque no pensé que sería tan pronto_ _observando el anillo__

_sabes que así son las cosas cuando eres miembro del clan… Aomine estarás bien con Kise a tu lado_ _le pregunto pues aquello lo tenía preocupado_ -

_mmmm creo que sí, puede ser algo molesto cuando te abraza ya que te quedas sin aire o algo bullicioso pero debo admitir que tiene una linda sonrisa y puede llegar ser algo tierno cuando me llama de esa manera_ _respondió con una sonrisa_ _ y tu estarás bien con Midorima, pues tu sabes

_realmente no lo sé pero ya no puedo hacer nada, ahora él es mi esposo, eso no cambiara

_Bakagami no quiero verte infeliz o triste por un idiota que no te valora, pues tú tienes bastante cualidades además que puedes ser bastante molesto a veces pero eres tierno e inocente

_Ahomine nunca pensé que dirías algo así, realmente el sake y el matrimonio cambian a las personas

_Tkss Bakagami estoy hablando enserio y tu sales con esas mierdas

_solo estoy bromeando Ahomine_ _mientras rodeaba al moreno en sus brazos y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho__ gracias por preocuparte por mi Daiki

_a veces llegas a ser molesto __ le menciono mientras abrazaba al tigre con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro_ _ vamos con los demás a festejar, no quiero perderme el show de Satsuki y Riko cuando se emborrachan_ _propuso haciendo que ambos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro se dirigieran al lugar en donde estarían todos sus amigos_

 ** _Al otro día_**

Un peli verde iba despertando con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño

_cuando llegue a la cama nanodayo_ _se decía mientras buscaba sus lentes, los cuales encontró enseguida, viendo así el lugar en donde se encontraba, dándose cuenta que su esposo no se encontraba a su lado, cosa que hizo que algo se revolviera en su interior al ver las sabanas lisas claros signos que el tigre no había dormido a su lado anoche. Con aquello en su mente se levantó lentamente para luego ir al baño para lavarse la cara, posteriormente salir de la habitación a solo "caminar", pues no era que él estuviera preocupado y saldría solo a buscar o saber de su ahora esposo, nada de eso solo caminaba ya que le apetecía hacerlo-_

_Shin-chan por fin llevas_ _dijo en voz alta cuando vio al peli verde en el comedor-_

_Bakao no grites _ _dijo frunciendo el ceño pues su querido dolor de cabeza no se iba-_

_siéntate Shin-chan ya que tienen listo tu desayuno_ _le menciono mientras justo en ese momento dejaban el desayuno, un vaso de agua y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Midorima sin decir nada, se ubicó en el lugar y se tomó la pastilla para después comer-_

_delicioso nanodayo __ dijo bajito para que nadie lo escuchara pero aquello no funciono ya que Riko y Momoi tenían una sonrisa al escuchar aquellas palabras_ _ Takao y los demás

_Ki-chan aun duerme como tronco al igual que los demás creo que el sake los dejo bastante mal_ _menciono con una sonrisa con solo pensar al ver más rato a unos zombies andantes__ y Tai-chan

_no lo sé nanodayo_ _respondió mirando para otro lado__

_que te parece si recorremos el lugar aún no hemos terminado de verlo completamente_ _le propuso pues sabía que con lo Tsundere que era nunca admitiría que quería ver a su esposo o saber en dónde se encontraba_

Después del desayuno los chicos caminaron por los desiertos pasillos algo asombrados que estuvieran vacíos aunque debían de suponer que todo aquello era porque todos aun no despertaban por la celebración de anoche. Siguieron caminando hasta que ambos se detuvieran frente a una puerta de tatami

 ** _Vamos Taiga colócate aquello_**

 ** _Ehhh claro que no aquello se le vería mejor a Kuroko o a ti Tatsuya_**

 ** _Kagami-kun yo ya estoy usando uno_**

 ** _Kaga-chin se verá bastante bien con eso_**

 ** _Estamos todos de acuerdo así que sin objeciones Taiga_**

Takao miraba de reojo como Midorima fruncía cada vez más el ceño con cada palabra que escuchaba

 **** ** _Ya felices_**

 ** _Bastante Taiga_**

 ** _Wauuu Bakagami con aquello hasta yo caería en tus redes_**

 ** _d…deja de decir tonterías Ahomine_**

 ** _que no son tonterías Kagami te ves jodidamente bien_**

en ese momento las puertas fueron abiertas de improviso

_Kagami_ _dijo Midorima con el ceño fruncido mientras que Takao se aguantaba la risa-_

_ehh Midorima_ _dijo sorprendido y avergonzado que lo vieran vestido de esa manera, pues andaba con un hermoso kimono rojo con un diseño de mariposas de color negro y un obi verde claro que combinaba a la perfección con el traje_ _ pasa algo_ _pregunto haciendo que el peli verde se quedara callado pues no encontraba ninguna excusa a lo que había hecho_

_Shin-chan quiera saber en dónde está su ropa para cambiarse Tai-chan

_pero si deben de estar en la habitación que dormía_ _respondió mientras Midorima se mantenía callado maldiciendo al peli negro en decir aquello_ _ puede ser que no sepas en donde queda, bueno aquello tiene sentido ya que ayer te llevamos cuando estabas completamente dormido por haber bebido_ _el pobre Midorima estaba que se moría de la vergüenza al saber que se había emborrachado a tal punto de quedar tirado y más encima que su esposo lo tuviera que llevar_ _ vamos te acompañare ya que sé que aún no se acostumbran al lugar

_hey Bakagami no te cambiaras

_no me desvestiré frente a todos Ahomine

_pero hace poco lo hiciste Kagami-kun_ _menciono haciendo que Midorima frunciera aún más el ceño y que Takao tuviera que colocar una mano en su boca para no soltar una risa que hace rato tenía ganas de que saliera_

_ T…Tai-chan que te parece si vamos, Shin-chan no puede seguir todo el día con el traje de novio_ _mientras el tigre asentía y salía del lugar junto a aquellos dos_ _ por dios no pensé que Shin-chan fuera celoso_ _pensaba mientras mentalmente se reía a carcajadas por lo que había presenciado-_

Tras algunos minutos ya se encontraban en la habitación

_porque hay Yukatas nanodayo- _se dijo mientras sacaba algunas de sus prendas_

_pues aquellas son mías ya que se supone que ahora que estamos casados debemos compartir la habitación, sería raro si durmiéramos en habitaciones separadas __ menciono haciendo que Midorima diera un pequeño salto pues pensaba que el tigre se encontraba con Takao-_

_no te cambiaras nanodayo

_mmm me quedare así ya que al final de cuentas este Kimono es un regalo de parte de Akashi así que es especial_ _le menciono con una tierna sonrisa cosa que no le tomo muy bien Midorima, ya que sin decir nada se dirigió al baño cerrando la puerta a su paso__ esto estará bien de ahora en adelante __ pensaba el tigre soltando un suspiro por aquella aptitud que tenía el peli verde__

_ohhh Shin-chan deberás controlar tus celos, son demasiados evidentes_ _pensaba Takao el cual temblaba para no estallar en risas en ese momento pues aquello era bastante gracioso ver como el Tsundere de Midorima no podía controlar sus celos y los expresaba tan abiertamente_ -


	5. Chapter 5

Durante el día surgió como cualquier otro, bueno no mucho para Midorima que cada vez fruncía el ceño al ver las miradas que las personas hacia su esposo, debía de admitir que su pelirrojo tenía un cuerpo de muerte y más cuando vestía aquel kimono, agradecía pero a la vez maldecía al pelirrojo menor por darle aquel regalo a su esposo

_realmente está sufriendo_ _dijo un peli celeste mirando como un peli verde tenía el ceño fruncido mientras se iba a saber dónde con su guardaespaldas__

_Shintarou aunque no lo parezca es bastante celoso, bueno al final de cuentas es de Taiga de quien hablamos

_cierto Kagami-kun siempre ha atraído a bastantes hombres, que nos hemos encargado de alejar personalmente sin que él se diera cuenta_ _menciono mientras se recostaba en el pecho de su prometido__

_cierto pero por cuanto aguantara aquello sin estallar, ya que es difícil tener que contenerse cuando estas con la persona que te gusta_ _dijo con una sonrisa mientras daba pequeñas caricias a su peli celeste__

_hasta que lo encuentros chicos_ _se escuchó una voz que hizo que ambos voltearan a ver__

_que pasa Kagami-kun

_pues que la comida ya está servida

_cocinaste tu Taiga

_claro, hice sus comidas favoritas_ _menciono con una gran sonrisa__

_Te he dicho que te quiero Kagami-kun

_miles de veces al igual que Akashi, venga que debemos ir antes que se enfrié

 **En el comedor**

Se encontraban todos los líderes, los guardaespaldas y los miembros del clan comiendo tranquilamente.

Tanto Aomine como Kagami se aguantaban las ganas de reír al ver a Hyuuga y Imayoshi como unos zombie ni siquiera bromeaban por el fuerte dolor de cabeza que los atacaba, Momoi y Riko se encontraban un poco mejor por lo que no se les notaba como el resto

_Aominecchi porque no estabas a mi lado_ _menciono con un puchero_ _ pensé…pensé que no querías estar a mi lado cuando desperté

_ven para acá_ _mientras lo tomaba y lo sentaba en sus piernas, recostando el cuerpo del rubio en su pecho_ _ no quería molestarte bien, se cómo debe de dolerte la cabeza en este momento… además nunca he pensado en alejarme

_Aominecchi te quiero_ _dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba a la pantera_ _

_descansa Kise_ _mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su esposo sintiendo como su respiración lentamente se iba pausando dándole a entender que el rubio se había quedado dormido__

_así que puedes llegar a ser tierno Aomine-kun

_cállate Tetsu_ _menciono algo avergonzado__

_y yo que pensaba que eras tierno solo conmigo Aomine, ahora me doy cuenta que todo fue un engaño, solo jugaste conmigo_ _mencionaba el tigre solo para molestar a la pantera__

_Shin-chan deberías hacer lo mismo que hace Ao-chan_ _le proponía mientras observaba como el peli verde observaba claramente cada movimiento que hacia el pelirrojo_

_no lo hare nanodayo

_mohh Shin-chan si sigues de esa forma alguien más te quitara a Tai-chan

_eso no me importa nanodayo_ _colocándose de pie para salir del lugar_

_bro pasa algo_ _menciono Himuro el cual se encontraba en las piernas de Mura mientras el mencionado lo abrazaba protectoramente__

_no pasa nada bro_ _menciono con una sonrisa mientras daba el ultimo bocado de su comida_ _no se por qué diablos espero que Midorima sea cariñoso si sé que eso no se hará realidad_ _pensaba mientras soltaba un suspiro al ver a sus amigos con su respectiva pareja y él sin su esposo_

_será idiota_ _pensaron los amigos del tigre al verlo de esa forma, sabían aunque el pelirrojo no lo dijera que le gustaría compartir de aquella forma con el peli verde, que este lo abrazara o que simplemente hablaran de alguna cosa pero este simplemente no cooperaba cosa que no entendían si en este poco tiempo se habían dado cuenta de las miradas que le daba cuando Kagami no se daba cuenta__

_chicos creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación, estoy algo cansado y se esta haciendo tarde_ _menciono con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba de pie__

_espera Kagami que voy contigo_ _dijo Aomine mientras acomodaba a su bello durmiente que se aferró más a él cosa que provoco que una sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro del moreno__

Los chicos iban caminando por los pasillos deleitándose con una hermoso luna que se mostraba a todo esplendor en aquella fría noche

_Bakagami bueno veras… no te sientas mal ya verás que ese idiota cae rendido a tus pies

_gracias Aomine_ _menciono con una sonrisa al saber que de alguna forma el moreno quería levantarle los ánimos. Le ayudo con la puerta de la habitación de la pareja para luego despedirse de Aomine y dirigirse a la suya_

Al llegar se podía ver a un hermoso peli verde salir del baño con un pijama de color verde oscuro mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla, para Kagami una hermosa vista que observo por algunos minutos para luego reaccionar

_al parecer me ganaste __ menciono mientras tomaba algunas cosas del armario para luego dirigirse al baño_

Durante los minutos que duro el baño del tigre, Midorima se colocaba más nervioso, esta sería la primera vez que dormiría con aquel lindo pelirrojo, cosa que provocaba que su corazón latiera con más fuerza y que un pequeño sonrojo adornaran sus mejillas, los latidos aumentaron más cuando vio salir al pelirrojo con una yukata negra que a la vista se veía bastante delgada y hasta algo transparente cosa que lo hacía pensar en algunas cosas no muy buenas

_pasa algo Midorima_ _pregunto al ver que el peli verde lo observaba__

_nada, buenas noches nanodayo_ _menciono mientras se recostaba en la cama y le daba la espalda pues no quería que el pelirrojo viera el gran sonrojo que adornaban sus mejillas en ese momento__

Kagami solo soltó otro suspiro, ya sabía que con su pareja no podía hacerse ilusiones o algo parecido ya que aquella persona que observaba que estaba dormido era alguien que no estaba interesado en él, ni siquiera al verlo vestido de esa forma que por cierto fue un regalo de Kuroko. Dejo de pensar en aquello, se secó sus cabellos para luego recostarse en la cama viendo por unos instantes a la persona a su lado para luego cerrar lentamente los ojos, sin darse cuenta que el peli verde no estaba completamente dormido como él pensaba

Midorima no sabía cuántas horas había pasado pero de algo si sabía es que aquella noche no podría dormir, podía sentir cada pequeño movimiento que hacia su pareja, aquella respiración pausada llena de calma, varias veces se dijo que no girara, que se quedara como se encontraba pero su cuerpo no le hacía caso a lo que pensaba, por lo que ahora se encontraba observando a aquel hermoso rostro

_S…Shintarou_ _murmuro entre sueños mientras se giraba y se apegaba al cuerpo del nombrado__ que abrigadito_ _se escuchó mientras se acurrucaba a un más en aquel cálido pecho y unos brazos lo rodeaban__

Con esto en definitiva aquella noche el pobre Midorima no lograría dormir


	6. Chapter 6

Un nuevo día había llegado y un peli verde comenzaba a despertarse, aun algo adormitado busco sus lentes para colocárselos, dándose cuenta de una cosa que hizo que su rostro se sonrojara completamente, y aquello era ver a su lindo esposo dormir bastante cerca de su cuerpo, no sabía si aquello que veía era alguna prueba del destino o algo así, pero aquella vista lo hacía colocar bastante nervioso, ver como aquella yukata se había desordenado mostrando el pecho del tigre y ver una pierna perfectamente desnuda, no sabía cómo se había hecho para que quedara de aquella forma pero debía de admitir que aquella imagen era demasiado tentadora para él, era como si lo estuviera tentando el pasar sus manos por aquel muslo o tocar aquellos botones que lograba ver o poder recorrer cada parte de aquel cuerpo… marcar aquella hermosa piel que sin haberla tocado sabía que era bastante suave, se preguntaba como seria los gemidos de su pareja debían de ser la melodía más hermosa

_mgg_ _escucho mientras sentía como el cuerpo del pelirrojo se apegaba más al suyo provocando que su pusiera en pánico, pues con aquellos pensamientos cierta parte de su cuerpo ya estaba bastante despierta y no quería que el tigre se diera cuenta, por lo que, como pudo aunque no quisiera se alejó de aquel atractivo cuerpo para dirigirse al baño, necesitaba una ducha…una ducha bastante fría__

_y eso que esto está recién empezando nanodayo_ _susurro sintiendo el agua en su cuerpo mirando cierta parte de su cuerpo__

 **Mientras en la habitación**

Un tigre se iba despertando sintiendo algo de tristeza al ver que se encontraba solo en la habitación, esperaba poder encontrarse con un durmiente peli verde para poder acercarse un poquito hacia él pero al final no resulto como pensaba. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cómo un peli verde salía del baño, solo se fijó cuando vio aquella persona quedando atrapado en aquellas esmeraldas, que cuando las vio por primera vez le pareció la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida

_Buenos días_ _menciono mientras se acomodaba en la cama__

_buenos días nanodayo_ _menciono mientras salía enseguida de aquella habitación, no sabía si su pareja era bastante inocente o lo estaba seduciendo, pues con aquella yukata que solo le tapaba algunas partes dejando varias expuestas hacían que nuevamente su mente comenzara a fantasear_ _

_no sé porque aun pienso que esto podría mejorar_ _pensaba mientras soltaba un suspiro, por un momento se había olvidado de cómo era la personalidad del peli verde haciendo que algunas ilusiones aparecieran, ilusiones que no se cumplieron__ será mejor que me cambie de una vez sino llegaremos tarde

 **Mientras en los pasillos**

_paso algo con Tai-chan, ya que tienes el rostro completamente rojo Shin-chan… ya se no te pudiste resistir y te abalanzaste sobre el indefenso Tai-chan

_claro que no Bakao_ _menciono en voz alta más sonrojado de lo que ya estaba pues aquella imagen de Kagami sentado en la cama, con su cabello despeinado y con esa yukata desarreglada mostrando a si aquel cuerpo tan atractivo hacia que su cordura peligrosamente se fuera a la mierda__

tres semanas habían pasado y como aquel día Midorima evitaba mirar al tigre más cuando andaba con aquella vestimenta provocando que el tigre cada vez se pusiera triste al ver la indiferencia de su pareja. Podía ver a sus amigos en especial a Aomine que se llevaba bastante bien con el rubio, se la pasan juntos hasta había visto a un Aomine bastante cariñoso, tierno y sobreprotector, algo que no pensó ver. Se imaginaba estar de aquella manera con su esposo pero este como si evitaba estar a solas con él, no hablaban mucho y cuando era hora de dormir siempre lo encontraba dormido o llegaba cuando él estaba completamente dormido, desde la ceremonia no había vuelto a sentir aquellos dulces labios juntos con los suyos, haciendo que pensara si en realidad estaría bien seguir con este matrimonio, él tenía claro que amaba al peli verde desde la primera vez que lo vio quedo prendado de lo guapo que era aquel desconocido, nunca olvidaría el día en que lo conoció en el jardín, pero a pesar que el sentía aquello nada le decía que el peli verde sentía lo mismo, y con los días que pasaban aquella aptitud le iba confirmando una cosa, aquella persona no sentía nada por él

_Ka…agamí-san por favor podría…

_lo siento pero este tigre ya tiene dueño_ _mencionaba Aomine atrayendo el cuerpo del tigre al suyo mientras colocaba su mano en la cadera de este haciendo que aquellas mujeres se fueran del lugar decepcionadas__

_ te lo debo Aomine_ _susurro aquello era lo de siempre pero últimamente habían aumentado en especial para él cosa que le extrañaba_

_Kagami _ _se escuchó una voz haciendo que el nombrado volteara la mirada encontrándose con un peli negro_

_pasa algo Nijimura-sempai

_Sawada-sensei te está buscando_ _menciono con una sonrisa__

_cierto tengo que entregarle el trabajo muchas gracias Nijimura-sempai_ _mientras se zafaba de los brazos de la pantera para caminar en dirección en donde se encontraba el profesor__

_te acompaño ya que se en donde se encontrara_ _menciono mientras e pelirrojo le agradecía con una sonrisa__

_Shintarou si sigues controlándote como lo has hecho te quitaran a Taiga __ menciono al ver como el peli verde tenía el ceño fruncido__

_debes saber que mi bro desde siempre ha sido bastante popular siempre ha tenido bastantes declaraciones de parte de hombres y mujeres

_nosotros durante este tiempo hemos protegido a Kagami-kun de todas las personas que han intentado acercarse

_pero Nijimura-sempai es distinto, él realmente va serio con Bakagami, ya que según él fue amor a primera vista

_Gami-chin siempre ha atraído la mirada de los demás por lo inocente que llega a ser, por ello Mido-chin si lo quieres a tu lado será mejor que dejes aquella actitud

A Midorima le quedo dando vueltas en su mente lo que habían dicho los chicos, sabia bastante que varios para no decir casi toda la escuela estaba detrás de su esposo por el poder y la fortuna, también había visto como varias intentaban llamar su atención el cual siempre estaba el moreno para alejarlas cosas que le agradecía pero a la vez le molestaba enormemente ver como este lo abrazaba con tanta confianza

_Shin-chan si buscas a Tai-chan no le encontraras

_no lo estoy buscando nanodayo_ _menciono mirando para otro lado haciendo que el peli negro soltara una risita__

_por lo que me entere ese sempai se va a declarar a Tai-chan por eso lo invito a una cita, si no me equivoco se encontrarían en el parque que está cerca de aquí_ _menciono con una sonrisa sintiendo los pasos que prácticamente corrían__ buena suerte Shin-chan


	7. Chapter 7

Por las calles se podía ver a un peli verde correr con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que más de uno se le quedara mirando, cosa que en ese momento aquella persona no le interesaba lo único que tenía en mente era poder encontrar a su esposo y alejarlo de la persona que intentaba quitárselo

_donde están nanodayo_ pensaba mirando para todos lados cuando llego al parque, sintiendo por primera vez miedo…miedo en que el tigre aceptara y lo dejara, reprendiéndose una y otra vez el no haber dejado el orgullo y vergüenza de lado y poder estar como él quería junto a su esposo, aquel hermoso pelirrojo que le quito el aliento cuando lo vio junto a las camelias y más aún al ver aquella hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Cada vez comenzaba a impacientarse al no encontrarlo haciendo que sus temores comenzaran a crecer, hasta que no a lo lejos pudo ver una cabellera roja bastante conocida para él_

Al ver la cabellera roja de su esposo comenzó a correr en su dirección, aumento más al ver lo que tramaba aquella persona, más la mirada de temor que tenía ahora el pelirrojo

_aléjate de él nanodayo_ menciono mientras atraía el cuerpo de su esposo hacia el suyo abrazándolo posesivamente_

_M…midorima_ susurraba el tigre sin poder creerlo que en ese momento el peli verde estaba a su lado abrazándolo de aquella forma, ahora que lo pensaba aquello era bastante vergonzoso para él, por lo cual sus mejillas se teñían de un lindo rojo_

_suéltalo_ mencionaba el peli negro mirando fijamente_

_no lo hare ya que es mi esposo, por ello no dejare que nadie intente tocarlo ni siquiera un pelo _ dijo antes de tomar la mano del pelirrojo y salir de aquel lugar_

El tigre no decía nada en el transcurso de su caminar, pues realmente no sabía que decir o que hacer, su mente era un completo caos y su corazón bueno este estaba como a punto de salir de su cuerpo por lo dicho hace unos momentos. No supo en que momento habían llegado a su hogar ni en qué momento se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con el peli verde, solo podía ver aquella persona que se encontraba frente a él como buscando las palabras adecuadas

_Midorima ¿Por qué?

_¿eh?

_ ¿porque fuiste hasta aquel lugar? y ¿porque dijiste aquellas palabras si en realidad no las sientes?_ dijo bajando la vista dándose cuenta que han se encontraban tomados de la mano

_ porque…porque_ dios no sabia como empezar aquello, era bastante vergonzoso pero debía de hacerlo, debía de dejar en claro lo que sentía y aquello era el momento justo_ porque no quiero que nadie te toque, no quiero que te alejes de mi lado, me desagrada la idea de que Aomine te abrace con tanta confianza hasta te toque sin que le digas algo, me pongo celoso cada vez que veo aquello, ya que tu…tu…tu

_Midorima ¿tú me quieres?_ pregunto esperanzado por todas aquellas palabras_

_no te quiero_ dijo haciendo que el corazón del tigre se oprimiera_ si no que te amo

_¿¡ehh!?

_que te amo desde el primer día te he amado_ menciono todo rojo intentando no desviar la mirada_

_pero ¿porque tenías aquella actitud tan fría?

_porque es vergonzoso que alguien nos vea además no puedo controlarme si estoy junto a ti_ susurro aquellas últimas palabras que fueron escuchadas por aquel pelirrojo haciendo que una gran sonrisa se formara en su rostro_

_con eso me basta_ escucho Midorima para luego ver como su pareja se lanzaba a sus brazos haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo así a la cama_ creo que ya no es necesario que te controles, ya que yo me siento igual que tu Shintaro_ menciono y antes que el peli verde dijera algo fue silenciado por los dulces labios de su esposo en un beso lento en que ambos se encargaron de llevarlo a uno más apasional

Desde aquel día una hermosa historia se dio comienzo, una historia protagonizada por la unión del próximo líder de los yakuzas y el próximo líder de la mafia, una unión que para la mayoría seria extraña pero para ellos era lo mejor que les hubiera pasado en la vida

 ** _fin_**


End file.
